First Sickness
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Next up in the 'First' series. Shinobu's sick with the flu and Motoko takes it on herself to nurse the younger girl back to health. One-shot. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Rated T to be safe.


Here's a little idea I got back when I first decided to write fanfics. After a bit of thinking I decided to turn it into a part of the series. It takes place not long after 'First Date'

Hope you like.

**First Sickness: Summer flu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina and make no money from this story.

**-Day 1-**

It was the beginning of summer. Classes were out until fall and vacation took their place. Students from the schools hurried home; eager to start relaxing and enjoying their vacation. Among them was Kaolla Su, who was beyond happy that school was out and couldn't wait to start enjoying the summer. However she found herself moving at a slower pace than the other girls from the all-girl school that she went to. The reason: her friend, Shinobu Maehara, was having some trouble keeping up with her.

Su looked over at her friend. The girl looked pale and was panting even though they were walking at a somewhat slow pace. She looked tired too, _very _tired. It seemed like she could hardly keep her eyes open. The foreigner couldn't help but worry about her with the way she looked.

"Shinobu? Are you okay?"

The girl gave a small nod and almost inaudible 'uh-huh' in response. She even sounded weak, making Su feel more worried. The two arrived at the train station, boarding the train that would take them back to their neighborhood. Su got Shinobu a free seat, realizing the girl needed to sit down. The entire train ride back Shinobu was barely able to keep her eyes open and even almost fell out of the seat. Once they arrived at their stop she shakily got to her feet and seemed to struggle just walking out of the station, despite the fact she had been resting for a good few minutes.

Su asked again if Shinobu was really okay and once more received a nod in answer. However, when they had to start climbing the stairs that led up to the Inn, it became more than obvious that Shinobu wasn't as well as she thought she was. The poor girl was having a tremendous amount of trouble ascending the staircase, having to exert more effort than necessary to perform the task. She barely made it to the top and even then she was panting heavily for breath. Su had to help Shinobu the rest of the way inside and got her to sit down on the couch. Making sure that the other girl was comfortable, Su ran upstairs to find someone.

The first place she had thought to look was either in Naru or Motoko's room. But she remembered that neither girl was back yet. In fact, Naru had plans to go home to visit her family for a while and had probably gone there from school. That meant that the only other people around would be either Kitsune or Haruka. And considering the fact that Haruka lived in an apartment above the teashop, it looked like Kitsune would be the most likely to be around at the moment. Hopefully she would be sober…ish.

Su found Kitsune in her room, but she was out cold. Probably drank herself into a stupor again. She'd have to go down to the tea house and get Haruka after all. Probably for the best. The older woman was more reliable than Kitsune could ever be. Running back downstairs, Su checked on Shinobu and told her that she'd be right back.

As she was about to run out the door, she ran smack into Motoko who had just gotten back from school herself.

"Su, watch where you're going!"

"Motoko! Something's wrong with Shinobu!"

The swordswoman's eyes widened in fear, "What!? What's wrong with her!? Is she hurt!?"

Su led Motoko over to where Shinobu was resting on the couch. Motoko could tell right away that the girl was feeling under the weather and knelt down in front of her. She placed her forehead against Shinobu's and checked her for a fever.

"She's burning up." Motoko sat back and ran her fingers through Shinobu's hair. "Shinobu, are you feeling sick? What's wrong?"

Shinobu managed to smile a little, "I-I'm fine Motoko-chan. I just feel tired and have a little headache, that's all."

"Well, you definitely have a fever so I'm going to take your temperature. I'll be right back with a thermometer." Motoko left and returned a minute later. She put the thermometer in Shinobu's mouth and waited patiently for the result. A short while later it let out a beep, signaling it was done. Motoko took it and looked at the display, nearly dropping it in shock.

"40ºC!? (A/N: That's about 104ºF). Shinobu you have a terrible fever! Are you sure there isn't anything else wrong?"

"I'm fine, really Motoko-chan…"

"You are not! Please don't lie to me about something like this. Tell me how you're really feeling."

Shinobu hesitated a moment, "My throat hurts a little, and my tummy feels bad too. I almost threw up this morning…"

"And you _still_ went to school!?"

The younger girl flinched at the harsh tone Motoko used. She didn't like being yelled at and it didn't help that she had a headache either. "I-It was the last day of classes. I…I didn't…"

Motoko saw she had upset her younger girlfriend and quelled her anger. She ran her fingers through Shinobu's hair and hushed her. "I'm sorry I snapped. But you know I love you and it upsets me that you'd do something like this. If you weren't feeling well, you should have told us and stayed in bed." She sighed and picked Shinobu up, bridal style, "Come on, lets go."

Shinobu blushed, "M-Motoko, what are you doing?!"

"I told you, you should be in bed so that's where you're going."

"B-but…"

"_Bed_ young lady!"

Shinobu kept quiet after that, realizing Motoko wasn't going to change her mind. After putting her in bed, Motoko went back downstairs to ask Su to use one of her computers. Su agreed and retrieved a laptop from her room. After a few minutes of searching she found a website that had information on illnesses. You named the symptoms and the site told you the most likely illness. Motoko input the symptoms Shinobu had and a moment later got her results. Shinobu had the summer flu.

Motoko read the information on the computer screen:

'_A summer flu fever can be as high as 40 degrees Celsius and last for up to five days. The summer __flu__ is a flu virus that occurs during the summer months the primary summer flu symptom is __fever__. Other symptoms may include body aches, __headaches__, __sore throat__, and __vomiting__. The summer flu often runs its course without the treatment of __antibiotics__'_

Finishing up, Motoko turned off the laptop and gave it back to Su. She was a bit relieved that it wasn't anything serious. She hadn't even thought it was possible to catch the flu during the summer. It probably just didn't happen very often. If what she read on the site was correct, then Shinobu would be feeling better in just under a week. Until then, she'd have to bear with it.

Motoko checked the medicinal supplies that they had at the inn. Aside from the thermometer, there wasn't much. A half empty bottle of cough syrup and some anti-histamines. It looked like she'd have to go out and get some things for Shinobu. Changing out of her school uniform, she went to buy them, asking Su to keep an eye on Shinobu until she got back.

While at the store she picked up some more medicine, cough drops, fresh fruit, juice, water, and a bottle of pepto bismol. If what she had read on the site was accurate, then it would be handy for Shinobu's stomach pains. Paying for her purchases, Motoko got back as soon as she could. When she did, she was welcomed back by Su who rushed up to her.

"Motoko, Shinobu wouldn't stay in bed. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen!"

Letting out a small, frustrated sigh, Motoko set down the bag with all the things she bought and turned to face the foreign girl. "Where is she?"

"She went to get your laundry for you. And I think she said she wanted to start getting the kitchen ready for supper later."

"I can't believe this. Where's Kitsune?"

"She's sleeping in her room."

"Well go wake her up and tell her what's going on. I'm going to go and talk to Shinobu."

With that she went up to the laundry area on the roof where she found Shinobu folding her laundry and putting it in the basket for her. Motoko approached her and crossed her arms, looking at the girl sternly.

"You're supposed to be in bed Shinobu!"

Shinobu smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous giggle, "I…I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just help you with your laundry."

"I can do my own laundry thank you very much! If you want to do something for me then go back to bed and get some rest!"

"B-but Motoko I'm feeling better already! Really!"

Motoko sighed, "Shinobu, sweetie I looked up your symptoms on the internet using one of Su's computers. You have the flu. It's probably only the start of it so you'll most likely start to feel worse. So please just listen to me and go back to bed."

She pulled Shinobu into a hug, holding her lovingly. Shinobu gave in and agreed to go back to bed, albeit reluctantly. Motoko walked her back to her room and tucked her into bed. She brushed a hair out of the girl's face, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about chores or anything else like that. You just rest and I'll take care of them for you. I'll also try and get Kitsune and Su to help too. The two of them could afford to do some chores around here for once. Now close your eyes and sleep, I'll be back to check on you in a little bit alright?"

"Alright."

Motoko kissed her on the forehead and left. She returned to get her laundry and on the way back, she bumped into Kitsune. The older girl was still half asleep and yet already drinking. Ignoring her appearance, Motoko remained focused on the matter at hand.

"Good, you're awake. Su told you everything right?"

Kitsune gave a short nod, "Yeah, so Shinobu's sick?" 

"Yes, she has the summer flu. It shouldn't last more than a week. Until then, the rest of us have to pitch in to do her chores. You know how to cook, so you can make dinner tonight."

She continued walking to her room, leaving the other girl to go off and get started. Kitsune followed her, still not completely clear on what was going on.

"Wait a second Motoko. How do you know that Shinobu has the flu?"

"I looked it up online. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my laundry and then I'm going to do some cleaning around here since Shinobu needs her rest."

Motoko returned to the laundry area, leaving Kitsune to head to the kitchen. She let out a sigh as she looked through the fridge, trying to decide what she would cook for dinner. Her thoughts however soon turned to Shinobu, and the potential fun that was involved with her current condition.

_'So she has the flu huh? I wonder how I can use that to tease Motoko.' _

The girl started to hatch ideas as she grabbed some things from the fridge for dinner. It was going to be a fun week for her.

**-Day 2-**

It was the first official day of vacation. The weather was nice with not a cloud in the sky and Shinobu found herself stuck in bed even though it was nearly noon. She had tried to make breakfast that morning, but Motoko had anticipated this and caught her. After a mild scolding she made the girl go back to her room and then made breakfast herself, bringing a plate up to her when it was ready.

They ate together; Motoko making sure that Shinobu ate the whole meal and drank the entire glass of juice as well. She wanted the girl to get better as soon as possible so that meant Shinobu needed all the vitamins, nutrients, and fluids she could get. Once Shinobu finished Motoko brought the plate back down stairs and then went onto the roof to train. As she trained, she faced the direction of the laundry area, keeping her gaze in that direction as she went through her daily exercises by memory. She had a sneaking suspicion that Shinobu might try to get out of bed again to do more laundry. This was because Shinobu did all the laundry for the girls, along with lots of other chores, in exchange for not being able to pay rent.

Motoko had hoped her suspicion was wrong, but sadly it turned out she was right. Not long before she finished her training regimen for the day, she saw Shinobu sneaking into the laundry area with a basket full of laundry to hang up to dry. She had even changed out of her pajamas and into one of her usual outfits consisting of a long sleeved shirt, a short skirt, and pantyhose. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Motoko went over there and approached her girlfriend. Shinobu saw her coming and stopped what she was doing. She could tell by the look on the older girl's face that she wasn't pleased with her. Before she could try and explain herself, Motoko gave her a mild glare that told her to remain quiet. Motoko said nothing; she only went up to Shinobu and picked the girl up, hoisting her over her shoulder.

Shinobu felt a little embarrassed being carried that way, but remained silent. She knew that Motoko wasn't happy with her. The older girl carried her back to her bedroom and set her back down. She then started to remove all of Shinobu's clothes, leaving her only in her panties. Shinobu blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed at the thought of being like this in front of her girlfriend. Motoko didn't seem to care; she was more concerned with putting Shinobu back into her pajamas. Once the girl was redressed, Motoko made her get in bed and covered her in her blanket. Now satisfied that Shinobu was back where she was supposed to be, Motoko proceeded with scolding her. She looked down at her crossly and spoke with a stern tone.

"When I told you this morning to stay in bed and rest, I meant it. Now I had better not catch you out of bed again unless you need to go to the bathroom Shinobu. I don't want it to be so I have to tie you up to keep you in bed."

Shinobu blushed at the thought, not liking the idea at all. Both girls heard a giggle coming from the doorway and turned to see Kitsune smirking at them. She had seen Motoko carrying Shinobu and sensed an opportunity to mess with them. Motoko's last comment had apparently made an opening for her.

"That sounds like a good idea Motoko. Maybe you can spank her too. Ooh! I know; why don't you just take all of her clothing and hide it? I doubt she'll want to get out of her bed when she's naked."

Now both Motoko and Shinobu were blushing, which only seemed to amuse Kitsune even more. Motoko got up and glared at the older girl.

"Kitsune, why don't you make yourself useful and hang the laundry while I find Su and get her to wash the dishes?"

"Oh? And what will you be doing? Maybe taking me up on my advice and seeing to it that Shinobu doesn't sneak out of bed again? How about you take off your clothes too and lie down with her. I bet she won't want to leave if you two are together like that!"

"Will you just go and do that damn laundry!?"

Kitsune turned to leave, "Alright, alright. You don't have to bite my head off."

She left to go and do the chore. Motoko knelt back down in front of Shinobu and tucked her in. Shinobu shifted under her blanket a little, getting comfortable. She still had a blush on her face and was looking up at Motoko nervously.

"You…you aren't going to do it are you? What Kitsune said?"

Motoko smiled softly, "Hmm, I don't know. She did make a good point. And it _is_ a very tempting idea." Shinobu's whole face turned red, making Motoko giggle. She kissed Shinobu on the forehead. "I'm just kidding. But I am serious about you staying in bed. Don't worry about any of your regular chores. I'll make sure that the cooking, the cleaning, the shopping and the laundry are all taken care of until you feel better. So please just get some rest. Alright?"

Shinobu gave a small nod in answer. Motoko kissed her again and left, needing to find Su so she could get the girl to help with the chores.

**-Day 3-**

Since Motoko had to make her stay in bed the day before, Shinobu started to do as told and remained in bed aside from using the bathroom and eating. She was also starting to feel worse. Motoko had brought the girl breakfast that morning only to find Shinobu with a horribly sore throat and even worse headache. She had made no effort or even commented on wanting to get out of bed that day, something that both made Motoko happy and a little concerned. After breakfast Motoko gave Shinobu some medicine for her throat and headaches. She had wanted to take her temperature, but Shinobu drifted off to sleep by the time she had gotten the thermometer.

Deciding to let her rest, Motoko set the thermometer down and went off to her own room. She could catch up on her reading while Shinobu slept. Grabbing the book she was currently on, she returned to Shinobu's room and sat down at the girl's desk. She got in a good hour and a half of reading before Shinobu woke up again. When she did, she let out a pained groan and tried to get out of bed. Motoko was about to make her bet back in bed, but noticed that the girl looked a little green.

"Shinobu? Is something wrong?"

"My tummy hurts. I think I'm going to…to…" Shinobu covered her mouth with her hand, Motoko suddenly realizing what was going on. She helped Shinobu to the nearest bathroom as quickly as possible and fortunately made it in time. Shinobu lost her breakfast, whining in discomfort. Motoko was about to help her back up, but the taste of bile in her mouth made Shinobu vomit again. Making sure that she was done, Motoko helped her back up and brought her back to her room. Shinobu was upset, even crying a little.

"I don't like this. I hate being sick!"

Motoko had her sit down in bed, rubbing her back. "I know, I know. But you'll feel better as long as you get some rest. Wait here, I'm going to go and get you some water."

The swordswoman ran down to the kitchen and got a cold bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She ran back upstairs and gave it to Shinobu. The girl gulped down the water, ridding the nasty aftertaste from her mouth. Once she had enough she laid back down and closed her eyes. Motoko picked up the thermometer, remembering that she still needed to take the girl's temperature again.

"Don't go to sleep just yet. I just want to check your fever real quick."

Shinobu whined and sat back up, opening her mouth for the thermometer. Motoko took her temperature again, not to happy with the results.

"Your fever's actually gone up a tiny bit. All the more reason for you to get plenty of sleep." She kissed Shinobu on the forehead and tucked her in. "I'll be back in a little bit. Until then just try and sleep."

Motoko left Shinobu to her rest and went downstairs to the kitchen again. Kitsune was there, a bottle of sake in one hand and she was apparently a little drunk already. She saw the thermometer in Motoko's hand and smirked.

"Just take Shinobu's temperature? How's she doing?"

"Her fever rose a little overnight. She's resting right now so please don't bother her."

"Oh, so how did you take her temperature?"

Motoko raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean? I placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited. How else am I supposed to do it?"

Kitsune giggled, "You could have done it anally. It's supposed to be much more accurate."

Motoko blushed, "W-what!? I couldn't do that!"

"Sure you could. All you do is pull Shinobu's pants down and…"

"_Enough_ Kitsune! I'm not doing that and that's final! Besides, I already took her temperature so there's no need for it anyway."

"Nonsense, here I'll show you how easy it is."

Kitsune got up and snatched the thermometer from Motoko. She didn't get far before the swordswoman grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. When she spoke to Kitsune, there was a hint of ice in her tone.

"Let me make one thing perfectly straight Mitsune Konno. Shinobu is sick, she is upset because she is sick and just a short while ago, her breakfast decided to force its way back up her throat. So I dare you to go up there and try your little stunt. I guarantee you won't get away with it."

Motoko let the older girl go, giving her a quick glare. She then left to return to Shinobu's bedside in case she needed anything else.

**-Day 4-**

Shinobu was starting to sleep more and as a result, Motoko was at her bedside more often. This left most of the chores for Kitsune and Su, who weren't too happy about it. Motoko didn't care that they were upset about the chores, she considered herself the only one responsible enough to care for Shinobu. Su wouldn't have the patience to sit by the girl's side nearly all day and Motoko didn't trust Kitsune to be alone with her, especially after her _suggestion_ from yesterday.

Besides, it was a lot of work to tend to the sick girl. Motoko had to bring her each meal, help her change and bathe, and also had to give her medicine and check her fever. Speaking of which, Shinobu's fever had gotten worse again, the poor girl sweating but also shivering at the same time. Motoko was at a loss of what to do. Shinobu said she felt cold, but she was clearly burning up.

Motoko got up and went upstairs to Su's room. She asked the girl to use one of her computers again and tried to see if she could find information on how to treat Shinobu's current condition. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything of use. Thanking Su she went back to Shinobu's room. When she got there she found Kitsune inside, the older girl sitting at Shinobu's desk.

"Kitsune, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on Shinobu, when I saw you weren't around I decided to take your post until you got back."

"Oh, thank you. But don't you have other things to be doing?"

"I finished all the chores o' wicked stepmother. And I don't have anything else to do so I thought I'd come up here and see how you were doing. Shinobu seems to be feeling a little worse, doesn't she?'

Motoko nodded, "Her fever is worse but she's shivering. I tried to see if there was anything I could do but I found nothing. I'm worried; I don't know what to do."

Kitsune got up, smirking. "That's a no brainer Motoko. Shinobu needs to sweat out her fever. So you just need to keep her warm."

"I could turn up the thermostat. Or maybe get her another blanket."

"Or you could use your body…"

"Yes or I could use my bo….what!?"

Kitsune giggled, "Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't want to. In fact it might work better than you think. Come here."

Motoko didn't get a chance to protest before Kitsune started to take her clothes off, she left Motoko in only her underwear, the girl covering her exposed chest with her arms. Kitsune then did the same to Shinobu, the girl whining as she was roused from her sleep. Motoko glared at her, not happy that Kitsune was disturbing her rest.

"Leave her alone Kitsune! She was sleeping!"

"I know, but now she'll sleep more soundly with her sexy older girlfriend cuddling next to her."

Motoko blushed "B-but…"

"Don't make excuses. The two of you have slept in the same bed before and I've seen you cuddle in the bath so this is hardly anything you should be uncomfortable with. Besides, it was to help her get better. So shut up and get under her blanket with her."

She grabbed Motoko and made her lie down with Shinobu. After tucking the two in she left, taking Motoko's clothes with her. Motoko made a mental note to give the older girl a piece of her mind the next time she saw her, but for the moment turned all her attention to Shinobu, who was asleep again. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her lovingly in her arms, kissing her on the forehead and watching her sleep.

**-Day 5-**

Shinobu had been sleeping all day, only having gotten up once to use the little girl's room. Motoko knew it was a good thing, but still was worried that Shinobu was sleeping so much. She was still lying next to her in bed, dressed exactly as she had been when Kitsune left her the previous day. Although she had gotten a t-shirt to put on for whenever she left Shinobu's side for whatever reason. Kitsune had taken over the chores that Motoko had been planning to do that day, leaving Motoko to remain by Shinobu's side.

The hours seemed to pass by painfully slow for Motoko. She kept her eyes on Shinobu's sleeping form, watching the girl's face as she slept. Shinobu looked so peaceful when she was asleep, even though she was sick. Motoko brushed a hair out of the girl's face and kissed her forehead, smiling softly at her. She knew that it was important for Shinobu to get lots of rest, but she hadn't woken up since early that morning and had slept through breakfast. Motoko hoped that she'd wake soon so she could eat something. She didn't want Shinobu to go hungry.

A growl sounded from her own stomach, reminding her that she too was hungry. Prying herself away from Shinobu, Motoko got up and put on her t-shirt. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, heating up some leftovers from their dinner the night before. It was hard for her to eat knowing Shinobu's condition so she picked at her food until it got cold and she had to heat it up again. This time she finished it and then went back upstairs to Shinobu's room. As she ascended the stairs she tried to relax, not wanting her worry to get the better of her. Shinobu was getting worse, but she was most likely on her way to feeling better. After all, she recalled that the summer flu wasn't supposed to last more than a week. And the fact that Shinobu was getting so much rest was surely a good sign. For all she knew, Shinobu would start to feel better tomorrow or maybe even later today.

Feeling better than she did before, Motoko went back into Shinobu's room, finding that the girl was still fast asleep. Instead of crawling in bed with her again, Motoko sat by her side and just watched her sleep for a while. She didn't know how long she was watching the girl for, but at some point Shinobu stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Motoko couldn't help but think it was cute how she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She gave the younger girl a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Feel any better?"

Shinobu gave a small nod, "I'm hungry."

Motoko giggled, "No surprise there, you haven't eaten since supper last night. I'll go and make you some soup. Be back in a little bit."

"Make Kitsune do it. I don't want you to go."

Motoko giggled again and kissed Shinobu on the cheek. "I think that can be arranged."

**-Day 6-**

As Motoko had predicted, Shinobu was starting to feel better. But she still insisted that she remain in bed, just for the day. Shinobu didn't complain, even though she was starting to recover, she was still very tired. Plus, Motoko was still lying in bed with her, so she had good reason to not want to leave it. The morning progressed slowly, Shinobu wanting a story while she rested. Motoko read her one of her favorite fairy tales, the younger girl snuggling next to her and soon fell into a light sleep. The swordswoman kissed Shinobu on the forehead and closed her eyes as well, joining Shinobu for a quick nap.

A little over an hour later, Motoko was woken up by Shinobu, who was gently nudging her. The older girl smiled at her and held her closer.

Shinobu blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in Motoko's grasp. "M-Motoko? C-could you please move your hand?"

Motoko looked a little confused until she realized what Shinobu meant. She had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's body and one of her hands was on the girl's rear and gripping it firmly. Now blushing as well, Motoko let go and let Shinobu get up. She muttered out an apology before getting up as well. Shinobu went to use the little girl's room and Motoko went down to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Since Shinobu was feeling better she decided to give her something aside of soup.

After heating up some leftover chicken from the night before, she returned to Shinobu's room. Shinobu was sitting at her desk, writing in her diary. Whenever she wrote an entry in her diary she sometimes drew an image in there as well. This time Motoko saw she was drawing something. Stepping closer she looked over Shinobu's shoulder to see what she was drawing. It looked like a drawing of the two of them when they were lying together only minutes ago, and Shinobu had even drawn it with Motoko's hand on her bottom. The older girl smirked and tapped Shinobu on the shoulder. Shinobu jumped a little and shut her diary, turning to face Motoko.

"M-Motoko! Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Why? Is something the matter?"

Shinobu shook her head, "No, but…you didn't read what I was writing in my diary were you?"

"I didn't read it. I got us some lunch. And after we eat, let's take a bath okay? You didn't take one yesterday since you slept so much."

"Okay."

The two girls ate together, taking a little time to talk while eating. After that they went down to the hot springs and got into the water. Shinobu let out a content sigh, loving the feel of the soothingly hot water. It was more than welcome thanks to her illness and it helped her feel a little bit better as well. Motoko pulled Shinobu into her lap, positioning the girl so she was resting her head on her shoulder. She kissed Shinobu on the forehead and wrapped her arms around the girl. Shinobu got comfortable and let her head rest on Motoko's shoulder, smiling happily. Motoko smiled back, although she seemed to have a mischievous glint in her eyes. Of course Shinobu didn't see this, so she never saw Motoko's hand reaching down to give her bottom a squeeze. She let out an 'eep' and jumped a bit, making Motoko giggle at her.

Shinobu gave her girlfriend a soft glare, "Motoko!"

"What? I thought you liked it, after all you did put it in your diary."

"You did read my diary!"

"No…I only saw that cute drawing of us in your diary. It was enough for me to tell what you thought of it."

Shinobu pouted, "Meanie, take this!"

She pinched Motoko's arm. The older girl in turn pinched her leg. The two soon started to get into a little battle. First pinching each other, then tickling, and ultimately it ended up with them in a splash war with both of them giggling and having fun. Soon they got out of the baths and returned to bed.

**-Day 7-**

Motoko pulled the thermometer out of Shinobu's mouth. Her fever was gone and her temperature was almost back to normal. The older girl smiled and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Good news Shinobu, your temperature has gone back down. I'd say your almost all better by now."

"Almost?"

"Well you aren't completely through with your bug yet, but you should be feeling good enough to leave bed. How about we spend the day down stairs on the couch and watch some movies?"

Shinobu sat up, "Okay!"

They went downstairs to the living room, Shinobu taking a seat on the couch. Motoko put a movie in and joined her, laying down and having the smaller girl lay on top of her. About halfway through, Shinobu fell asleep again. Motoko smiled softly and closed her eyes as well, joining her in a mid morning nap.

When she woke up, Shinobu wasn't there anymore. She got up, looking around for the girl. A delicious odor caught her attention and she went into the kitchen where she found Shinobu cooking at the stove. Motoko sighed and went up to her, looking mildly annoyed.

"Shinobu, you're supposed to be lying on the couch and resting."

"But I'm better now! Besides, I shouldn't just lie around all day I need to get up and walk around too. I've been in bed all week and besides, I wanted to make you lunch to thank you for taking such good care of me when I was sick."

Motoko sighed, "Alright, I guess it's okay. But take it easy, I still want you to get some rest today. So let me handle dinner tonight and when you're done here, go and lay back down."

"Okay, but only if you keep me company like you promised."

"Of course," She pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her cheek, "Why would I want to do anything else?"

**-Day 8-**

Shinobu had gotten up early that morning. Her flu was gone and she felt great. So she decided to make up for all the chores she had to skip while being sick. She started with laundry, managing to get three loads done and still cook breakfast before it got too late in the morning. She brought a plate up to Motoko's room, the girl still in bed. The reason, she had caught Shinobu's bug.

She had started to feel unwell the previous night, getting a headache and fever. Shinobu had taken her temperature and they soon learned that Motoko had the flu now. So the swordswoman was bed ridden and now it was Shinobu's turn to take care of her. She opened the door to Motoko's room and found Kitsune was in there with her. The older girl was dressed up like a nurse and trying to get a non compliant Motoko to get out of bed for her.

"Come on Motoko, we need to take your temperature. So be a good girl and pull down your pants."

Shinobu went up to Kitsune, the girl not noticing her until she smacked her on the head with a frying pan. The older girl fell over and clutched her head in pain while Shinobu looked down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Stop bothering my Motoko-chan! She's sick and needs peace and quiet so she can rest and feel better! Just go and eat your breakfast downstairs and let her be!"

Kitsune did as told, not at all happy about the treatment she had gotten. Once she had left, Shinobu knelt down in front of Motoko who sat up in her bed.

"That may have been a bit much Shinobu."

The young girl scoffed, "She deserved it. She was trying to do something naughty to you while you were sick. Now let's forget about that and you eat your breakfast. I made you some yummy rice porridge." She scooped some up and held it up to Motoko. "Say 'ahh!'."

"Shinobu, I can feed myself!"

Shinobu pouted and pulled the spoon away, "Well if you aren't hungry then just lay back down."

"Okay, okay. We'll do it your way."

She opened her mouth and let Shinobu feed her. Once the meal was done, Motoko laid back down and was about to rest, but her stomach had other plains. She felt her breakfast try to up and leave, making her groan a little as she tried to keep it down. Shinobu saw what was going on and gave Motoko a stern look.

"I made you your breakfast with lots of love, so don't throw it back up!"

Motoko managed to keep herself from losing her lunch…er, breakfast and Shinobu kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get you something for your upset tummy. Just be patient and I'll be back in a second."

She got up and made her way back downstairs to get some pepto bismol for Motoko's stomach. Shinobu felt sorry that Motoko had gotten sick from taking care of her, but that was just all the more reason for her to return the favor.

End.

Well, not how I originally planned it, but I still think it turned out alright. Let me know what you think.


End file.
